A Tail of Lost Hearts
by Dexys
Summary: A TailsXShadow fic. Tails is nearly raped but is saved by Shadow. Later Shadow and Tails are assigned a mission by the Freedom Fighters.
1. Info

Fanfic Name: A Tail of Lost Hearts

Summary: A TailsXShadow fic. Tails is nearly raped but is saved by Shadow. Later Shadow and Tails are assigned a mission by the Freedom Fighters. With ambushs and great romance would make this a great fanfic if it was done by someone else. But you'll have to cope with me. Tails is a FEMALE in this fic.

Couples:

TailsXShadow

SonicXSally

KnucklesXAmyXRouge

Rating: M

Created: 30 October 2007, 5:28 PM

Ended: ---

Character Ages

Tails: 17

Shadow: 56 (looks 21)

Sonic: 21

Sally: 20

Knuckles: 23

Amy: 18

Rouge: 20

Robotnik: 76


	2. Changes

(Tails' POV)

I opened my eyes and blink as my eyes get used to the change in lighting. I yawn and get up then I turn and look at the picture on my bedside table. It was my 13th birthday party. Knuckles, Sonic, Amy, Rouge, Big, Silver even managed to come! Then _**him. **_Shadow. Why do I feel so strange when I think about him now? I don't _**like, like **_him, do I? No! That's absurd! I sigh and get dressed. I put on the clothes Rouge brought me last week on my 17th birthday party. A black, slightly revealing shirt, a pair of tight, leather pants and of course, my favourite red and white shoes. You'd think I'd stop buying new sizes of these! I've worn these since I was 8! I grab my red handbag and head downstairs and out the door. To the cafe for some breakfast!

///:D///

(Shadow's POV)

I'm sitting in this cafe waiting for Rouge...grr...WHERE IS THAT DAMNED WOMAN?!! I hate waiting. The door opens and I see that fox-girl that always follows faker. Tails, her name was if I remember correctly. After 4 years I forgot who everyone is I only came to her party because Rouge said she'd kill me if I didn't not that I'm scared I just don't like that batgirl's constant yabbering! Man, she's changed, she's kinda nic--WOAH! Ultimate Lifeform! You're not in love with that...girl are you? No! That's...that's propostirus! Now she sees me and walks over. "Hey. Shadow! Been awhile!" She says sitting opposite of me. I just grunt. It's all I ever do. I don't like talking much. "Ok, what's wrong?" I said. This girl is just **sitting **there. "What? Can't I sit here?" she asks. NO! **NO!!!** Say NO! "I guess you can..." OH _**FUCKING HELL!!!**_ I SAID SAY NO!!! GAH!!! Then the waitress comes over. I don't eat much so I just sat there the waitress didn't seem to notice me. "What would you like miss?" She says to the foxgirl opposite of me. "Egg on toast and a coke for a drink, please." She says. "Ok." The waitress says. The door opens, Rouge is there. Oh, here we go.

(Rouge's POV)

I come in the cafe and see Shadow with Tails. Well at least he's being social!(sarcasm by the way.) Sitting there like a rock! As the waitress goes to the kitchen I go over to sit with the two. I sit next to Tails. "Hey, Rouge." Tails says I look at her, she's wearing the clothes I bought her. "I see you're wearing the clothes." I say. "Yeah, they're actually quite comfortable." she says.

(Shadow's POV)

"I see you're wearing the clothes." Rouge says to Tails. I look at the foxgirl noticing the clothes she's wearing. I can see her red bra through the top! I feel hot, jesus christ! Don't be blushing, don't be--"Shadow, you're blushing!" the foxgirl says D'OH!!! I want to die, right now! I've never felt so embarrased! This. Is. PATHECTIC! "Gah! I'm outta here!" I just left. I couldn't stand it. Oh, the humiliation! I'm supposed to be the fucking ultimate lifeform for Maria's sake!

(Tails' POV)

Shadow just left. What's wrong with him? He's usually the most emotionless person I know yet he just show embarassment and shyness! He's cute when he blushes...DID I JUST THINK THAT?!! "What's happening to me...?"

(Shadow's POV)

I sat near a lake that feeling I had back there when I saw the foxgirl all grown up...it was like the feeling I had for Maria. I think...no I know now for sure..."I love her..."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////END///////////////////////////////

Chapter 1 ish done:D

What'd you think?

R&R!!!


End file.
